Why oh Why Oh WHY?
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Csi/ncis crossover Lots of ships including GSR YoBling and TATE. The teams are sent on a team building excersise for 2 weeks what will happen
1. Authors Note

CSI / NCIS Crossover

CSI / NCIS Crossover.

Ships: GSR. YoBling. Tate. McAbby. Jibbs. Nick/OC. Greg/OC.

Plot-

The CSI and NCIS teams have to Face their toughest Challenge yet when they have to spend two weeks on a Team building excerise

Season: summer August

Disclosure: I (unfortunatly) Do not own Csi or Ncis (That includes the characters) I am just borrowing them for this fic and will be returned as soon as I finish.

However Mindy is my own character.


	2. Chapter 1

Sara: (sighs) That's another Case finished

Sara: (sighs) That's another Case finished.

Greg: Yup well…………………………….

Grissom walks into the break room followed by Catherine, Nick warrick and Mindy.

Grissom: Ecklie has nominated our team to go on a (Sighs) Team building course with Gibbs and his team for two (Sighs) weeks.

Sara and Mandy: YES.

Everyone looks at them with confused looks on their faces.

Sara: Our friends work there and unfortunatly DiNozzo too.

Nick: Ok Uh can we bring a friend along?

Grissom: Yes you can.

Nick and Greg: I'm bringing my Girlfriend.

Sara: I'm not bringing anyone unless I can bring my parrot.

Grissom: you have a parrot……….oh the annoying thing that kept singing 'Who are you'.

Sara: Yup

Grissom: cant you get someone to watch her?

Sara: _FINE_.

Grissom: Thankyou We leave tomorrow at 9:30 am ok. So go home and Pack.

--With that everyone leaves--

Over at NCIS they were having the same talk.

Kate: Ugh……………..I am glad to see Sara and Mindy.

Abby: me too.

DiNozzo: BORING!! I hate team 'BUILDING' excersises.

Jenny: Sorry guys but it is compulsory. You MUST go!

Gibbs: Fine.

Mcgee and Ducky: When are we going?

Gibbs: Yes Jen how much time do we have to quickly leave the country?

His joke made everyone giggle. Including Jennifer Shepered.

Jenny: Tomorrow at 9:30am you need to set off. By Limo might I add.

Gibbs: Ok everyone GO go home and pack meet here for 9:25 tomorrow.

**Hmm what will happen on the trip?**

**Will any romances blossom on this trip?**

**What tricks do the teams get up to?**

**Find out in chapter two and please review.(My counseler says they are good for my health)**


	3. ncis limo trip

The next day the CSI's had arrived and Were waiting on Sara

The next day the CSI's had arrived and Were waiting on Sara.

Greg: WHERE IS SHE??

Grissom: I have no Idea.

Just the Sara's Car drove up and she got out.

Warrick: Woah girl you look DAMN.

Greg and Nick: Yer.

Sara was wearing a Halterneck and tight jeans, Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had one large suitcase with a playboy bunny logo on the front trailing behind her and a large baby blue sports bag on her shoulder.

Grissom caught sight of Sara (He found a BUG!!) and his heart skipped a beat.

He walked over to her and smiled.

Grissom: Hi sara.

Sara looked at him and smiled.

Sara: Hey.

Grissom: Do you want a hand with your bags?

Sara blushed and nodded.

Sara: Thanks.

She handedher suitcase over to him but kept the bag and smiled.

Sara: it's got my Entertainment in it.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and looked at her, with a confused look on his face until she smiled and told him it was laptop and magazines to read. (**Never read in a car, van or bus on a hot day as you will throw up , personal experience)**

Everyone boarded the mini van and set off.

--Meanwhile over in the limo with NCIS--

Ziva: I'm BORED!

Tony: Me too.

Abby: Me three.

Ziva: Why couldn't we go by Helechoppers?

Gibbs: Helecopters, Ziva Helecopters.

Ziva: Whatever!

Kate: Well if ya are bored then play I spy or summet like that?!

Abby: I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'R'

Mcgee: Road

Abby: No

Kate: Roaches?

Abby: Eww NO

Gibbs: 'R'? nope no clue

Abby: No it is not 'nope no clue'

Tony silently laughed and said "RoadKill"

Abby: YaY.Yes and it is Your go.

Tony: I spy with my little eye something that is Blue!

Abby: Sky

Tony: No

Mcgee: Ziva's fingernails?

Tony: No ha the probie is WRONG!!

Gibbs wacked Tony on the back of the head.

After 10 minuets everyone except abby gave up, Kate was fast asleep (or so they thought).

Tony: Give up ABZ?

Abby: Yes what is blue?

Tony: Kate's Thong!

Tony recived at slap across the back of the head and across the face from Kate.

After 20 miniuets of Silence Kate finally Spoke up.

Kate: How much longer till we………..

She was cut off by a We're there.

Kate jumped out of the Limo and Ran over to Sara and Mindy who were laughing.

Sara: KATE!!

Kate: Sara Mindy I am sooo glad to see you guys!

After greeting eveyone they set off to the to interlinked cabins.

Men were in one Cabin while The Women (Evil cakle) were plotting what tricks to play on the men in the next cabin.

**--………………………--**

**in the next chapter the fun begins around the camp fire with a few of the csi's and ncis team-members.**

**And then (Another evil laugh) the pranks begin!!**

**Review or I will become Severely Depressed! (and my counseler says that if I become depress one more time they might have to put me down, which means no more chapters added)**


	4. DARES DARES AND GREEN HAIRS

The day had consited of a game of hide and seek, Greg was 'IT' and Sara and Mindy had pushed him into a muddy stream

The day had consited of a game of hide and seek, Greg was 'IT' and Sara and Mindy had pushed him into a muddy stream.

Well after their bit of fun hide and seek was terminated.

Next idea was to get food, Which went suprisingly well, Sara had her ipod and speakers so music was there to relax (or in the womens case to dance to).

The day had passed to quickly and the guys were very sleepy so they decided to call it a night.

The girls took this as a oppertunity to play DARES!

They grabbed Sara's last j2o bottle which caused some protest and began the game.

They span the bottle and it landed on Sara.

Catherine: I dare you to dye gregs hair green while he is asleep.

Sara grabs the green hairspray and sneaks into the guys cabin.

5 mins later she returns with a satisfied look on her face which turned into a grin with thumbs up.

She sat down and Caitlin span the bottle.

It went round 5 times before stopping on mindy.

Mindy: Can I choose 3 people to do the dare with?

Caitlin: Yes.

Mindy: Abby Sara and………………and uh ummmm Caitlin.

Ziva laughed and called over Catherine and jenny.

The four 'Dare girls' heard giggles and looked at each other worried.

Catherine: We dare you to Run into the Guy's cabin screaming but the real dare is you are only allowed to wear post-it notes with writing on them. So you are naked underneath.

Sara: NOOOOO!! I am not espeically if they are awake.

After catherine went to check if they were asleep they decided they were gonna do it and took it in turns to go into the bathroom to get prepared for the dare.

After they were all ready they crept down the corridor, which linked the two cabins together, silently and softly tip-toed into the dark cabin where snores could be heard and started screaming at the top of their lungs causing Gibbs, Nick greg and grissom to wake up after falling off the bed.

The girls ran back to their cabin and got changed.

Meanwhile the Men were wondering what was going on and what had just happened.

Greg: What the hell on earth was that and more importantly WHO?

They guys got up and walked down to the womens cabin where the girls were laughing and pretending they had done nothing.

When they walked in the girls and guys (Except greggo) started laughing.

Sara handed greg her vanity mirror.

Greg looked at his reflection.

He had green hair and red lipstick and eyeshadow.

Sara and mindy: Greggo we did not know you were a tranvestite.

Their comment earned a glare from greg and a finger stuck up at them.

They guys went back to the cabin and fell asleep.

**Uh oh the girls are in for a nasty shock.**

**Will sara and grissoms relationship take a turn?**

**What will happen find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review as if you don't I have to go to boarding school!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far glad u r enjoying it.**


	5. AN 2

Hi peeps……………………

Hi peeps…………………….

Sorry for the delay I have been so busy with my newest story which as soon as I get my laptop back will be posted.

I am stuck 4 ideas.

Lol GSR 4 LYF


	6. Love me tender

The next day arrived and Sara woke up nice and early

The next day arrived and Sara woke up nice and early.

She walked outside to see Gil sat there looking at the sun as it began to rise.

Sara walked over and joined him.

Sara: beautiful isn't it

Grissom: just like you then honey.

Sara turned to look at him, blushing but smiling at his comment.

Grissom put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, A navy blue minutiae velvet box.

Sara looked at him as he opened it revealing a Ring.

Two diamond hearts intertwined on a white gold band laced with tiny sapphires.

Gil: Sara Honey when I first saw you sitting on the front row at the forensic seminar I fell in love with you there and then, I never believed in love at first sight until I met you and I know I took too long to admit how I feel about you, till I said I love you but I am willing to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.

Sara grace sidle will you do me the honour of becoming my wife.

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded "Y..Yes Gil I will marry you"

He slipped the ring on her finger and leaned over gently placing a soft kiss on her tender lips.

They watched the sun rise before heading back into their separate cabins.

Cammy (Nicks Girlfriend) , Gracie (Greg's Girlfriend), Catherine, Kate , Mindy and Abby were awake when Sara came skipping in humming a tune.

She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, put some lip-gloss on, got dressed and put some jeans on with a Tight pink t-shirt.

She exited the bathroom still with a HUGE grin on her face.

This did not go un-noticed by any of the women, Sara walked out of the Cabin not before she heard talking.

Cath: Where are you going?

Sara: Me and Gil are of for a walk! why?

Sara did not realise she had used her fiancé's first name.

Cath: Gil. Hey you're involved with the boss.

Sara just picked up her sunglasses, water bottle, cell phone and put her trainers on and left the cabin to see Gil waiting for her.

**Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now I apologize for the wait but I was stuck.**

**Review and I will send you virtual halloween cookies.**

**--1--**

**Next chapter overview.**

**Gil and Sara's 'walk' has some un-expected results.**

**Cath and Warrick go swimming in the lake.**

**Kate, Tony, Ziva, Greg, Abby and Nick gang up on everyone with water guns and water bombs.**

**Campfire fun.**

**Kissing and lots of tongues.**


	7. Love, Water and friends is the best

The teams watched as Sara and Gil headed off happily into the woods taking smiling and flirting.

Nick, Greg, Abby, Kate and Tony grabbed their water guns and snuck up on Cammy, Gracie, Brass, Probie, Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva.

"Fire" Nick shouted.

All of the water gun team A.K.A death squad (Abby choose it) sprayed the others, Cammy quickly grabbed her water bottle and while Nicks back was turned she poured it over her head.

Nick grabbed her waist, pulled her closer and gave her a light feathery kiss before pouring iced water down her favourite blouse.

"Nick!!!" Cammy shouted "You are SOOOOO Dead!"

Gibbs, Brass, Jenny and Tim retreated to a cabin.

Ziva, Cammy and Gracie decided to join in the fun.

-----------------------Over at the Lake with Warrick and Catherine---------------

Catherine ran down the sand, straight into the crystal blue lake with Warrick on her tail.

Both of them swam around for a bit before heading towards the centre of the lake.

"This has been fun so far" Catherine commented.

"I agree but we still have 1 week and 6 days left of 'team building exercises'". Warrick replied his voice lightly draped with sarcasm near the end of his sentence.

Catherine turned to look at him, she smiled causing Warrick to smile back.

"I heard that Sara might be dating Grissom" Warrick said "Can you confirm or deny this?"

"I don't know?"

Warrick gazed into Catherine's eyes and kissed her.

--------------------------In the woods---------------------------------

"#One way or another I gonna find ya I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya#" Sara sang.

"Sara, Honey you have a lovely voice but that song is starting to get very annoying"

"Sorry"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

She smiled at him and moved a bit closer so their bodies were touching.

He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
